Sakura no Kioku
by futarii
Summary: true love.. even after one die.


Chieri is not that much of a smart person. She's not really into any sport, nor that she is standing out at school. In fact, she doesn't want to stand out. For her school is not fun, it's really boring and exists just to worsen her mood. Well, you can say she had fun around only when it's "_Natsuiro Festival_" and next week, the school will held one, again as usual.

"Chieri! Chieri!"

The girl might not have heard that as she is walking along the pavement with her headset on.

Ayame, Chieri's best friend, is walking behind her, still trying to keep up with Chieri's fast pace of walking. And by that time, she saw something really beautiful.

_Kirei da ne.._ Ayame thought.

**-SCHOOL-**

"_Nee nee_ Chieri! Who's that boy with you earlier this morning?"

"A boy? Who? I was alone." Chieri's innocent face streghten the fact that she was alone this morning.

"_Ano sa_? There were these flying cherry blossom petals, and you were walking with a boy. I'm sure the boy talked to you, too." Ayame said unknowingly.

Chieri's faint smile turns into a sad smile, but it's still soothing as ever.

_He's still here… _she thought to herself_._

**-FLASHBACK-**

Chieri was the school's outcast. And the school's top favorite girl was the bully. Chieri was bullied so badly. Sometimes she didn't dare to go home. She was so scared her mom might notice the bruises and all. Feeling like it wasn't enough, sometimes the bully girls took her to the restroom and started cutting her hair. They were so mean to her, they only cut small but important parts like the bangs, the fringe. People sometimes would notice the differences on her hairstyle, but Chieri never opened her lips and shout out her problems. Why? She was scared.

Scared that she was at fault.

Scared to be bullied.

Scared to say her opinions, even if she has thousands of creative ideas lingering in her mind.

Scared to die.

Chieri never cared for herself. She was bullied not because she was the class' nerd, and she was not the class clown either. It was when one of the best best friend, Rena, accidentally got pushed when getting bullied by the bully girls. She fell from the 3rd floor and couldn't survive. She was a witness and that time she was supposed to protect Rena.

"_Ano_.. are you Chieri Sakura-san?"

A voice coming from a handsome boy hit Chieri's ears as she was sleeping under the cherry blossom tree in a park near her house. Yes, it was the best place to rest when she was tired of her school life, and her fake friends. At that time it was so small, now it's become taller and more beautiful.

The boy's name was Kai Sonozora. He was the class' smartest, the prince of the school. Of course, Chieri was scared. She thought he's going to hurt her. Her principle was "higher is meanier"

"Ah hahaha don't get scared, I'm not going to hurt you. In fact I think you're fun to hang out with." He said, his smile was so honest, nor fakeness at all. A smile that every girl would love. A smile that Chieri herself loved. She could never smile like that. And she unconsciously started crying. "I-I tried to be the best.. I tried **MY** best.."

To which Kai replies," You don't have to be the best. Just be yourself."

- 5 months later -

"Ara? You're going out with Kai-kun? That's impossible, he despises you. He hates you. He'll never love you." The bully said with an evil smile, while cutting Chieri's long hair. Chieri doesn't cry, she tries to be strong and she wants to survive.

Kai, who was there walking and then saw some people bullying his girlfriends, he got angry, and then he came to the group. He was prepared to punch them if he has to, but then.

"I hate you."

Chieri was falling down from the third floor. The bully got surprised. She might never thought that she would unconsciously pushed Chieri out the window. That is, after she knew everything Chieri said about being Kai's girlfriend were ALL true. She was honest, and the bully just can't understand why Kai picked Chieri that other populer girls in the school

Kai fell along with Chieri with Kai in the bottom. He hit his head on the back, and started bleeding. Blood kept on flowing and Chieri was terrified, she can only yell around "KAI! KAIII! DON'T DIE, please.. don't leave me here alone…_ onegaii_.. Kai…" she said while crying, trying to bring Kai back to life.

But it was too late and it's futile. Kai's gone.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"He's still around, huh?" Chieri mumbles to herself.

'Who?"

"_A.. taisetsu na hito.. iie, taisetsu na kareshi desu_."

School finished faster than Chieri would think. She ran to the very special hill near her house. Where the cherry tree stands.

"_Anata_… you're still lingering around, huh.." She said, whispering.

Chieri closed her eyes, and she sees the image of Kai-kun before her eyes.

"Well, I missed you, and you're not here really often then and now.."

"_Genki ka_, Kai-kun?"

"Of course, I'm super _genki_! After I meet you now and I'm relieved you're happy now, Chieri.. I guess I'll be leaving now…"

"so fast? Well.. _sayona-iie, mata ne_, Kai-kun. _Aishiteru_.." Chieri managed to smile for Kai for the last time, before he leaves.

"_Mata ne_, Chieri. _Aishiteru yo.."_

Chieri walks towards a small path that leads back to her house, with a smile, she will start a brand new life, and so does Kai-kun.. until they meet again..

_~so rather than living comparing yourself to others, why don't you look back, and see how much better you were as your own self?~_


End file.
